Series of Late Songs
by Just another time-lord
Summary: Songfics, pairings are mainly Johnlock but some aren't. Song and pairing requests extremely welcome. It's a series of late songs, because i always forget to update...sorry.
1. Gay Pirates

**Teenage Sherlock and John play "Pirates".**

**Songfic about 'Gay Pirates' by Cosmo Jarvis.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song nor Sherlock Holmes.**

"No Sherlock, I do not want to play "Pirates" with you!" John crossed his arms and fixed an exasperated gaze at the tall man before him.

"John, I am bored, please play?" Sherlock placed his hands on Johns shoulders and made a face that can only be described as an angel begging for mercy.

John bit his lip and sighed, "Sherlock, aren't we a little old to be playing pirates?"

"No…"

"I guess pirates are pretty cool…..they get all the girls"

Sherlock let go of John and ran into his walk-in-wardrobe. John sat on the bed and watched various items of clothing fly out of the wardrobe.

The clothing stopped flying and Sherlock poked his head out of the door. "Not that your looking for any girls" He winked and went back to throwing clothes around.

John blushed and adjusted himself on Sherlock's soft bed.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Your blatant crush on me is probably why you wouldn't go looking for females." His voice was muffled and very matter-of-fact.

John gaped and blushed a deeper red. "I haven't got a crush on you." How the hell did he know!

Sherlock walked out of the wardrobe with a bundle of clothing.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Sherlock grinned cheekily.

He dumped the bundle onto the bed beside John and started rifling through it. John raised his eyebrows as Sherlock strapped on an eye patch.

"An eye patch...really?"

"Eye patches are cool" Sherlock self-assuredly adjusted his eye patch and smirked at John.

Sherlock placed a large captains hat on his head. He picked up another one and slapped it onto Johns head. John adjusted it and put on a grey, tattered pirate coat.

Sherlock shrugged off his long coat and shirt then slipped on a puffy, long sleeved white shirt.

John raised his eyebrows, Sherlock looked annoyingly sexy in that shirt.

"We are going to need swords….." Sherlock muttered absent-mindedly.

"Where are we going to get swords?"

Sherlock looked into Johns eyes and smirked. He grabbed Johns hand and pulled him into the hallway.

They stopped outside Mycroft's room but Sherlock didn't drop Johns hand. Sherlock opened the door and hurried over to the swords hanging in a cross above the giant bed.

He let go of Johns hand, much to Johns disappointment, pulled the swords off the wall, handed one to John and then swaggered out of the room.

John happily followed him.

An hour later, Sherlock was lying happily on the grass while John rambled on about some show called Doctor Who. Sherlock passed John a glass of water and watched as he took a large sip.

"Eugh! Sherlock! This water is too salty for me to even drink!

"Oh, it was an experiment…"

"What for? To see how much salt water your friend can drink without being sick?"

Suddenly a loud angry, "Sherlock!" filled the air.

Sherlock sat up and grinned, John raised his eyebrows in alarm.

"No need to worry John, it's only Mycroft. He found out about us taking his swords and he probably wants to throw us overboard."

"Oh ha-ha" John muttered sarcastically, "What should we do?"

"Lets go far away"

"Where?"

"Somewhere where the captain wont be mad"

"Whose the captain?"

"Mycroft obviously!"

Johns mouth formed an 'o'.

"Come on, lets go to the maze"

"You have a maze?" John asked dead-panned.

"Mummy wanted to be able to say, "I have a maze" at garden parties"

"Makes sense."

"No it doesn't. Anyway come on"

Sherlock stood up and pulled John behind him as he ran towards the maze.

The two pirates ran around sharp corners for about 10 minutes until they reached a large pond. A small pergola sat near it and ducks swam peacefully in the clear water.

"What's this?" John asked quietly.

"The middle of the maze...the prize."

"Its wonderful…"

John stared at the lazy ducks, Sherlock walked over to the pergola and sprawled out on the bench.

"Welcome to my ship!"

"It's a pergola." John stated matter-of-factly.

"Its. My. Pirate. Ship. Jaawwwn."

"You would make a pretty badass pirate you know." John sat down next to Sherlock and leant his head back, he had gotten very tired after a long day of entertaining the man-child that was Sherlock Holmes.

"You would be a gay pirate."

John raised his head to look Sherlock in the eyes, "That wasn't very nice, I would be a brilliant pirate."

Sherlock tilted his head to the side and whispered, "I did not mean it like that, John."

"What did you mean then?" John blushed slightly and his gaze fell to Sherlock's annoyingly perfect lips.

Sherlock smirked and leant forward. He closed the distance between the two and pressed his lips lightly against Johns.

John froze, he had no idea what to do. His best friend, whom he had loved for quite a long time...was kissing him!

Sherlock placed a cautious hand on John cheek. This shook John from his frozen state, he hungrily deepened the kiss.

Sherlock moaned happily and pushed John down onto the bench.

He straddled John and kissed his neck. John groaned and arched his neck.

A cough from the entrance to the pergola caused Sherlock to remove his face from Johns neck.

"Having fun are we boys?" Mycroft called from where he leant on his umbrella.

"Yes, Mycroft. Now if you would kindly piss off I would be even happier." Sherlock straightened up and glared at his older brother.

"Give me back my swords." Mycroft ordered.

Sherlock took the sword from his belt and threw it towards Mycroft. Then he leant over John and pulled the other sword from Johns belt, he winked at John then threw it out of the pergola so it stood upright in the grass.

Mycroft nodded curtly and picked up the thrown sword, "Do you want to tell Mummy or shall i?"

"Mummy already suspects it, don't act like it will be scandalous."

"I will tell her then, you can get back to snogging John to death."

"Thank you. Try not to start any wars in the maze. God knows you could convince the ducks to rise up against the swans."

Mycroft snorted derisively and pulled the other sword from the grass. Then he strolled away.

Sherlock leant down and kissed John again, then he got off of his lap and held out his hand.

John took it and stood up. "Anderson and Donovan are going to make your life hell for this."

"I'll love you still in hell."

John grinned and leant his head Sherlocks shoulder.

They started walking through the maze again, not intending to get back home, Sherlock just found sitting still dull.

Sherlock squeezed Johns hand and mumbled, "I'll make them walk the plank if they make a fuss."

John chuckled and muttered, "Yeah...We deserve much better then we've had."

Sherlock kissed Johns temple and mumbled an agreement.

"Mycroft isnt the captain. You're totally the captain."

Sherlock nodded happily and announced, "Mycroft is the Kraken."

John giggled and leant up to place a kiss on his smirking, pirate boyfriends lips.

**The End. I could continue this with other songfics if prompted. So suggest a song and i'll try and make a fic about it. Not all will be Johnlock, unless requested. :)**

**Thank you.**


	2. Kiss With A Fist

**Songfic based on "Kiss With A Fist." By Florence and The Machine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or Florence and The Machine. :)**

Sherlock was bored and John didn't care at all.

"Sherlock I'm going to Tesco, do you need anything?"

"You're leaving?"

John slipped on his coat, "Yes, do you need anything?" John spoke in a tone one usually reserved for a child.

"You are leaving me? You're basically kicking me off the cliff and into a churning sea of boredom!"

"Don't be so overdramatic Sherlock."

Sherlock groaned and slid off the lounge and onto the floor.

"Jaawwwn, I seriously might die! Maybe we could..." Sherlock winked suggestively and gestured to the bedroom.

"No, you wont and that's very tempting but I am running low on jam."

Sherlock grumbled and pulled faces at Johns retreating figure.

He ran to the door and slammed it so John knew he was angry. The lock made a weird noise. "Whoops.." Sherlock whispered as he inspected the broken lock.

Seconds later his phone buzzed, Sherlock hurriedly picked it up and unlocked it. He hoped it was Lestrade with a nice triple homicide or something. But no...it was just John.

**Don't slam the door, love.- JW**

**Don't _love_ me Doctor Watson.-SH**

**Can't help it, you're too sexy.-JW**

**Don't tease me John. Unless you're coming home.-SH**

**We'll shag when I come home but first I have to get jam.-JW**

Sherlock threw his phone at the wall. John was such a bloody tease, especially when Sherlock was bored and irritable.

He wandered to the kitchen and looked around, picked up a plate and smashed it against the counter. For no reason other than John deserved punishment.

Sherlock conducted a few experiments, he ended up wanting to know how fast a duck feather duvet would burn.

He wandered up the hall towards the bedroom with a pack of matches.

He sat in a chair with his legs on the desk and threw a few lit matches onto the duvet. He quickly jotted down how fast it burnt on the wall, he forgot to get his notebook and decided to just use the wall.

If he had been paying attention, Sherlock would've noticed that John had come back from his shopping. But he didn't, and watched the rest of the bed catch fire with unwavering calmness.

"SHERLOCK WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Sherlock tore his gaze from the burning bed to stare innocently up at an extremely angry Doctor John Watson.

"An experiment."

John groaned angrily and ran out of the bedroom door. He came back a second later with a fire extinguisher.

"Why! Would you set fire to the bed!" John yelled as he put out the fire.

"To see how fast duck feathers covered in Egyptian cotton would burn, see?" Sherlock gestured to the notes scrawled on the wall.

"You drew on the wall?" John put the fire extinguisher down and inspected the burnt and black bed.

"Obviously. I also smashed a plate and broke the lock when I slammed the door."

"Well, I guess with no bed we cant have do what you wanted to do…." John mumbled, with fake disappointment.

"What! John you're so selfish!" Sherlock jumped up from his chair and loomed over John.

John punched him lightly on the arm and smirked, "I'm not the one who set fire to the bed."

Sherlock kicked his shin with enough force that it hurt a bit, but not enough that it would bruise, and crossed his arms.

John reached up and placed a hand on Sherlocks cheek, the taller man leant down expecting a kiss but was instead given two soft slaps.

John grinned and walked away. "C'mon, we can use the lounge. But only if you fix the lock."

**Massive thanks to _Holmesiswheretheheartis _reading this through :)**

**Reviews are most welcome. As are song and pairing requests. :D**


	3. Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds

**Hello, this is dedicated to John Lennon. (I would say the ****_late _****John Lennon, but c'mon guys...legends don't die.) I know his birthday was a few days ago, but i was super busy and kind of...didn't...really know...**

**Disclaimer- For Newtonmas? Yes? No? Fine. (10 points for whoever understands Newtonmas.)**

**Anyway, onto the story! For Aslan! And for Narniaaaaa!**

John was on the train. He was coming back to London after visiting his Gran and Pa. He was lucky enough to get a booth to himself and he wasted no time in putting on his headphones and playing his Beatles playlist. After a few songs he was feeling remarkably drowsy, he closed his eyes just as the fisrt bars of Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds started to play.

_John was kicking back in a boat, floating down a river as he gazed around himself. The land he was in was really odd, there were tangerine trees and the sky looked like marmelade._

_"John!"_

_John heard someone calling his name, he slowly broke his gaze away from the scenery to see Sherlock._

_"Yeah?"_

_John looked around again and saw giant flowers towering above him. They looked like they were made out of yellow and green celephane. He turned back to talk to Sherlock but he was gone._

_Looking up, John saw him floating in the sky, diamonds were floating about him like sparrows. Sherlocks eyes were shining as if the sun was implanted behind each one. John broke his gaze and kept sailing, he went under a bridge that was near a fountain, people that looked like rocking horses were sitting around eating what appeared to be marshmellow pie.. There were more giant flowers and the rocking horse people smiled and waved him away._

_"Jaaawwn!" John looked up again and laughed to see Sherlock still floating around in the sky, with even more diamonds flitting about._

A large jolt from the train woke John up, he opened his eyes and saw that he was at the station. A few minutes later he was standing still, looking for Mrs Hudson. She had promised to come get him.

He was walking towards the turnstiles when someone caught his eye.

"Hello, John."

John grinned and threw his arms around his boyfriend. When he pulled back he noticed that Sherlocks eyes looked like a kaleidoscope of grey, blue and green.


	4. Love Love Love

**Hello, this song is 'Love Love Love' By Avalanche City.**

**I do not own the characters or the song.**

**There are two version of this fic here because I didn't know what one I like better, feel free to tell me your favourite in the reviews.**

"Sherlock, will you please help me with my biology assessment?"

"Are you trying to get in my pants John?"

John looked up from his book and glared at Sherlock, "No. I really do need your help."

Sherlock smirked that infuriating smirk of his, "What do I need to do?"

A few minutes later, Sherlock was lying down on the floor.

"I need to check your heart rate okay?"

Sherlock didn't reply, he just held his wrist up for John to check. The kneeling boy quickly found Sherlocks pulse and both stayed silent for a minute.

"Your heart rate increased quite a lot during that." John smirked and looked into Sherlock eyes. The pupils were dilated and his cheeks were flushed.

"Yes, well that's what happens when your sexy as hell boyfriend is leaning over you."

John cooed quietly and entwined his fingers through Sherlocks, "So, I basically felt your heart saying 'Hello John, I love you.'"

"No, you felt my heart saying, "Hello John, your close proximity makes me work harder.'"

John leant over Sherlock and kissed him, he forgot about the rest of the experiment and instead checked Sherlocks pulse again. It was positively racing now.

John leant back and whispered, "I'm going to stick with the love thing."

Sherlock chuckled and kissed Johns cheek, before using Johns shoulder to haul himself off the ground.

-ALTERNATIVE-

John was almost asleep against Sherlocks shoulder when the raven haired boy decided he would start talking to him.

"If life would lean our way, you and I would run away, to be where ever our adventure waits. And time would be a distant memory and nobody, not even Mycroft could tell us to stay. Cause I've been dreaming of it ever since I saw you, ever since you came my way."

John snuggled into Sherlocks neck and waited for his boyfriend to continue talking, which he obviously would. Its Sherlock, of course he would keep talking whilst John was trying to sleep.

"When we are really old, like Mrs Hudson old, the wrinkles on our hands will understand that we never really wanted more."

Even though John was almost asleep, he could tell that Sherlock was getting tired. He was making less sense and his lisp would probably come out soon.

"Cause Jawn...I heard your heart thay, love-" Sherlock yawned, "love-" the taller boy pulled John over him as he leant back so they were lying on the sofa. "Love."

John smiled sleepily and curled into Sherlocks side and mumbled, "Love you too Sherlock."


	5. Wake Up Call

**This chapter is for TwisterBlade77 who requested the song, Wake Up Call by Maroon 5. I hope you like it and sorry it's a little late. It's a MorMor chapter, but it focusses on an OC for the first half, then it's MorMor all the way!**

Moriaty unlocked the front door to his and his boyfriend, Julians, apartment and wandered in. Sebastion was with him, as always and was looking around the hallway in his usual alert-for-danger way. The second they entered the hallway, they could hear loud moans and grunts coming from the bedroom.

Sebastian scowled and reached for his gun while Jim straightened his tie and flicked his sleeves. He was only fixing his outfit to try and quell the outburst of anger, swears, tears and deth threats. The two criminals walked confidently towards the bedroom. Sebastian threw open the door and aimed the gun at the two men in the bed.

"Ah! James! I-uh, didn't expect you to come over tonight." Julian scrambled off of the man and stood infront of Sebastian and James.

"No, obviously not." Jim turned to his sniper, "Sebastian, please escort Julians gentleman caller to the door. Don't kill him. Yet."

Sebastian nodded and pulled the other man from the bed and out of the bedroom. He dutifully closed the door behind himself. As he was leaving he could hear James shouting. Which was bad, the only time James ever shouted was when he was incredibly angry. After the man was escorted out with a few death-threats to mull over, Sebastian stood patiently outside the bedroom door. he could hear Jim clearly yelling now.

"I'm not kind if you betray me!"

Julians voice was a little less loud and slightly muffled, "We wouldnt have last anyway, James! You're fucking insane!"

"Who the hell are you to tell me if we would have made it or not!?"

"At least Robert actually cares for me instead of buying me gifts and killing the people who piss me off!"

"If you needed love, you shouldve bloody well asked for love! I couldv'e given love, but now i'm taking love."

"What do you mean?" Julian sounded scared, and that made Sebastian happy. _Nobody _makes Jim sad, without getting added to Sebs, "Kill this person slowly." list.

"What i mean is, Julian! It's not my fault, because you deserve whats coming now!"

Julian tried to say something but Moriaty interrupted him, "Now don't say a word. This is a wake up call! i caught you, with another man in my bed. Dont you care about me anymore!?" There was a small silence, "Don't care about me anymore; i don't think so."

Sebastian tuned out for a few minutes and focussed on trying to remember exactly what _Robert _looked like; six foot tall, blode hair, brown eyes, small mouth and a stupid fat nose.

He came without warning, into Jims life and fucked shit up. I'll have to shoot him dead. He won't come around here anymore.

Seb tuned in again to hear Jim start a new rant. "I wouldv'e bled to make you happy! You didn't need to treat me that way, and now you beat me at my own game! And now i find you sleeping around, whilst your _lover _screams loudly!"

Julian yelled something Sebastian didnt understand and ran past him. Seb called out, "I'll see you later Julie. But you wont see me."

Julian gasped and ran out of the apartment. Sebastian stopped smirking evilly and walked into the bedroom to find his boss curled on the floor. He wasn't crying, Moriaty doesn't cry, he was just staring blankly at the floor with occasional gasps for breathe. Seb wrapped his long arms around Jims slim shoulders and squeezed him tightly.

"Hey, Jim, don't worry about them. I'll kill them later today. Do you have any special requests?" Jim shifted and looked up to meet Sebastians eyes.

"I want them to die slowly. And in a bed. Or maybe drown them. That hurts a lot." Jim trailed off and buried his head in Sebastians shoulder.

"Okay, boss. I'll see what i can do."

They stayed silent for a few moments until Jim whisperred, "You know what's the worst part?"

"What?" The snipers voice was softer than Jim had ever heard it.

"I don't feel sad that he is gone. I am angry he cheated on me, and i feel betrayed but i'm not sad." He looked up at Sebastian again and his lips twitched slightly, "And i think i know why."

"Why?"

"Because now i can be with you." Jim stretched his neck and kissed his sniper softly on the lips.

Sebastian smiled into the kiss and stroked Jims cheek. Moriaty pulled back and leant his head on Sebastians shoulder, "I don't feel so bad. But you still have to maim them."

"I'll make sure they can never have children, Boss."

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Reviews and/or prompts are splendiferous.**


	6. Sorry

I entered NaNoRiMo, so expect very few, if any at all, updates until the end of November.

Sorry for the mini-haitus.

Thanks. :)

Have a nice day.

-Sarah.


	7. How To Save A Life

**I am so extremely sorry that this is so late. I don't have a good excuse. Shall I make up one? Alright. I was writing this when my computer deleted all my stuff and I had to take it to the IT guy and he took it and I didn't get it back for a few weeks. Until a few days ago.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! (unless you do not celebrate christmas, then never mind. Happy Holidays.)**

Disclaimer- Not a thing.

John had been depressed after Sherlocks death. So depressed in fact, that Mycroft had to intervene to stop his suicide.

Mycroft seated himself neatly in Johns armchair. John walked down the stairs and when he saw Mycroft, made a move to go back up them. "John, we need to talk."

"No, I'm going to bed. Leave me alone."

"John, sit down, it's just a talk."

The doctor sighed and walked down the stairs, he sat down with a resigned groan and smiled in what he hoped was a polite manner at Mycroft, the elder Homes politely stared at him.

"What would you say, if I told you Sherlock was alive?"

Johns eyes widened, it wasn't excitement, Mycroft dully noted, it was fear. "I would call you a liar and demand you leave the house."

"I am not lying to you,John. My brother, your 'partner' is very much alive."

"Why would I believe you? You gave Moriaty imfomation on Sherlock!"

Mycroft sighed and pulled a folder filled with information on Sherlocks fall, Moariatys web and pictures of a ginger haired Sherlock. "These are for you, John. Please read them through carefully."

"Mycroft, through all this Moriaty bitterness, I lost a friend. Hell, I lost more than a friend, I lost half my reason to live. And you think giving me a folder with information on the man who caused it is going to help me?"

"Oh, for gods sake John." Mycroft stood up and strode over to the front door, he pulled it open, reached through the door and then pulled a tall ginger man in by the strings on his hoodie.

The tall man looked kind of scared. It took John a few seconds for the persons face, body and expression to sink in. The mans face was covered in bruises, cuts and scrapes, his jeans and hoodie were both dirty and even had bits of dried blood stained on the sleeves.

"Sherlock!" John gasped and ran at the genius. "You're alive! You are alive!?"

Before Sherlock could say anything, John punched him, really hard in the jaw. Sherlock fell back against Mycroft, but being the lovely older brother Mycroft is, he pushed Sherlock forward, back towards the angry doctor. The detective flinched and recoiled slightly, he expected John to beat him to a pulp. He did not expect John to pull him into a tighter than normal hug.

"Ah- Hello, John." Sherlock squeked loosened his grip, making it a much more pleasing hug. The sociopath wrapped his arms around his short doctor and buried his face in his hair.

"You left me, you ass, I can't believe you left me." John cried into Sherlocks neck.

"i-I had to, to save you." Mycroft coughed from behind the hugging men.

"I am sorry for breaking it to you so bluntly, John. But Sherlock was being terribly annoying with all his, "Can we go see John now?", "When can we go see John?", "I need my John." It was infruating."

Mycroft stood and swung his umbrella towards the bathroom, "Perhaps you should tend to Sherlocks wounds now, Doctor Watson. I shall see you later Sherlock, and do tell Mummy you're alive please."

The English government strolled out the door, "He is right, go on, into the bathroom."

Sherlock grumbled and went into the bathroom, he took of his shirt to show John the most of the damage and sat patiently as John disenfected every cut and scrape. When he got to disenfecting the cut on Sherlocks cheek, the taller man put up a small fight.

"That one is fine, it doesn't need to be washed."

"Sherlock, come on. Don't be a baby, it wont hurt that much."

The now pouting detective dodged the disenfectant again, "Sherlock, stop it! I have to fix you all up so I don't feel as guilty when I beat the shit out of you for leaving me. Anyway, I know better. So just let me do it."

John washed the cut and placed a few butterfly stitches along it, he raised his hand and stroked Sherlocks cheek.

"I missed you so much. I can't believe you came back." John leant in a kissed Sherlock softly, but Sherlock would have none of that, he hadnt seen John in ages. SO Sherlock leant forward and deepened the kiss, all was going swell until John pulled back. "Come on, love. Lets go to bed."

Sherlock stood up, "What a brilliant idea."

"I didn't meant for sex, Sherlock." John stood up aswell and started out the door.

"Oh. Damn." Sherlock followed John into his own bedroom and they lay together under the covers, talking quietly and hugging eachother close.

John decided he wanted answers, "Why did you leave me?"

"I had to." Sherlock started fidgeting with the blankets.

"You didn't have to leave me, you couldve told me what was going on and I couldve helped you."

"I did have to leave you, to save your life! There was a sniper on you and if I didn't jump, you, Mrs Hudson and Lestrade would have all been killed. I had to leave!"

Sherlock was getting very upset by now and John regretted bringing it up. He placed his hand on Sherlocks cheek, "Thank you. I'm not happy that you left me, but thank you for saving me."

The detectives mouth opened and closed a few times before he decided on skipping honesty hour, "Are you still going to 'beat te shit out of me'?"

"No, I guess my punch wouldve hurt enough. But I am not stopping Greg, or Mrs Hudson from attacking you."

Sherlock nodded, "Fair enough."

Mycroft Holmes sat back happily, he turned to Anthea and smugly said, "And that's how you save two lives with one conversation."

**Submit songs. Unless you want heaps of songfics with songs by Of Monsters And Men. Because that is what you will get.**


	8. Jumper

**Sorry I haven't posted anything for a while, this is a request from Switchblade27.**

**I do not own the song or the characters.**

**Warning- This chapter has attempted suicide, so if that triggers you, please, please, please, do not read it. Please.**

John Watson liked to go to the roof when he was bored. The view was amazing and no one ever went there, except for today. John opened the door and looked around, his heart sped up slightly when he saw another boy standing near the edge of the roof. As John watched, he stepped onto the ledge.

The boys curly black hair and long coat gave away who it was. It was Sherlock Holmes. John had always liked Sherlock, he even had a small crush on him.

As the tall boy looked over the edge of the multiple story building, John ran forward. "Sherlock!"

Sherlock raised a hand, as if getting John to wait a moment, "John Watson, how very nice to hear from you. I think you should leave, I doubt you want to see what I am going to do next."

"I wish you would step back from that ledge, Sherlock." John moved so he was a metre or two behind Sherlock, "I know you get bullied, and that you say you don't care what people think about you, but I know you care. Get off the ledge and you could cut ties with all the lies you've been living in."

"I _don't care_, John. You don't know what I care about."

"Listen, if you never want to see me again, i would understand. But please, _please _Sherlock, get off the ledge."

Sherlock snorted, "I would love to see you again. You are wonderful, i've always admired you. You get bullied too but you really don't care, you just shrug it off and go kick around a football. But _I _am just an angry freak who is a bit too insane."

"I don't think you are a freak. A bit insane maybe." John laughed, "But I know, _I know_ you're just icing over a secret pain."

"I don't belong anywhere, John." Sherlock sniffed, he was crying.

John stepped closer and reached his hand out, "You belong with me Sherlock. You are the most brilliant person I've ever seen. You're quiet all the time, but the way you are demands attention. You're like a flash of light in this drab little school." John paused and took a breath, "I know somethings wrong."

Sherlock wiped his eyes, and John lightly touched his other hand, "Put the past away, Sherlock."

The tall boy standing on a ledge held Johns hand tightly, the shorter boy continued trying to talk this wonderful person off the ledge, "I don't think anyone here knows what their doing, you don't deserve this Sherlock. Please-"

"I almost died last year, before you came. I overdosed and almost coded on the table. No one even knew. I was annoyed they brought me back, if no one cared i had gone, why would they if I came back."

John gasped and he squeezed Sherlocks hand, "I would've cared."

Sherlock squeezed Johns hand back and continued, "This is my demon John. Everyone has got to face their demon is my brain, i can't stop it. I see everything, that is my curse."

"Please step back from the ledge, Sherlock. _Please._" John had tears in his eyes and he tugged on Sherlocks hand. The tall boy sighed and let himself be pulled away from the edge. Once a far distance away, John pulled him into a tight hug. "Don't _ever _do something like that to me again, Sherlock Holmes. _Ever!_"

Sherlock wrapped his arms aorund John tightly and sobbed. He had never had a friend, or someone who would care enough to talk him off a ledge. But now he had John, a short boy with kind eyes and hideous jumpers that were perfect for hiding tear-soaked faces in.

'Everything is going to get better.' Sherlock thought to himself as John stroked his hair and told him everything was going to be alright.

**I hope you liked it.**


	9. If you ever come back

John Watson didn't know how to cope with Sherlocks death. Part of him was dead and the other was alive and screaming, "That bastard is still alive!"

The good doctor believed in Sherlock Holmes, and he would come back one day. Hopefully.

So John wrote the letter, then stuck it on the front door. So one day, when Sherlock comes back, he will find it and read it.

_Dear Sherlock,_

_You arrogant sod, how dare you do that to me? You fucking prick._

_Sorry, i had to get that out of my system. _

_Everthing is the way it was before you left, except i don't sleep anymore. The nightmares came back. So did the limp. When i do sleep, i sleep in your bed. I hope you don't mind, but the nightmares aren't as bad when i sleep there. It smells like you._

_I wish you were still here to give me the cold shoulder and not talk for weeks._

_I wish you were here to tell me i'm an idiot._

_I wish there were body parts in the fridge and chemicals in my teacups._

_I wish i knew for sure if you were alive. And that you still think of me. I think of you, non-stop._

_I'll leave the door unlocked and a spare key under the mat. There'll be a light on in the hall and i'll have the kettle on and i will smile and i wont even bring up your death. If thats what you want. I just want you back._

_It will be just like you never left._

_Some people tell me i'm wasting my time trying to convince people you were real. I got Raz and the homeless network to spray paint "I believe in Sherlock Holmes." on walls everywhere._

_By leaving this door open i'm risking losing everything to robbers. But i don't care, nothing is as good as you sauntering in one day. _

_I miss you, so hurry up and get out of the cold. I'll put the kettle on and everything will be alright._

_I love you. _

_John._

* * *

John Watson doubted that Sherlock Holmes would find the letter. But he did. The detective got out of Mycrofts car, pulled his now tattered coat around him and jogged up the steps.

He froze when he saw the aged letter stuck to the door. 'Sherlock Holmes' was written in faded black pen on the front. The far too thin man opened the letter then shoved it in his pocket. Leaning down, he moved the doormat and held up the silver key in astonishment.

The tall man felt tears prick his eyes and shoved the key in the lock, he ran up the stairs and opened the door. It was unlocked. Just like John said it would be.

"John!" Sherlock tried to hold back his sobs as he looked around the flat, everything was exactly like he left it. John limped out of the kitchen, his eyes were sparkling and his nose was red.

"You're here. Ah, would you like some tea?"

Sherlock didn't trust himself to talk so he simply nodded, he followed behind John and stood behind him as he poured the already hot water into two tea cups.

He put the kettle down and his shoulders hunched slightly, the doctor turned quickly and threw himself into Sherlocks arms. The two reunited men simply held eachother as they cried.

The tea went cold. But no one really cared.


End file.
